Prisonnier des contes
by mysti rion
Summary: Une explosion, une brume arc-en-ciel, et un Komui dans le comas. La congrégation se réveil et vont devoir affronter les effet de la nouvelle création du grand intendant. Comment nos excorcistes vont il s'en sortir? Histoire accéc principalement sur Allen et Kanda.
1. Chapter 1

Mysti: Bonne lecture, et les persos ne sont pas a moi, je ne fait que les emprunter.

* * *

Prologue:

Il était environ minuit, tous étaient couché, pas même un traqueur errait dans les couloirs de la congrégation de l'ombre, tous était au chaud dans leur lit douillet. Vraiment tous ? Non, dans son laboratoire une ombre était encore debout, un sourire de psychopathe s'étirait sur les lèvres de cette ombre. Ce dernier réajusta son béret, et replaça ses lunettes. Vous l'auriez deviné, c'était bien le grand intendant qui préparait une énième de ses potion farfelue. Le scientifique rajouta une poudre suspecte dans un bocal contenant un étrange liquide rose bonbon, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre, le contenue s'illumina, et ce qui devait arriver arriva _(Mysti : Il fut mangé par le chat~ ! XD)_ une explosion se fit entendre, et une épaisse brume arc-en-ciel envahit le la congrégation.

Le bruit produit par l'explosion réveilla quelques exorcistes qui se recouchèrent aussitôt en se disant que le grand intendant faisait encore des sienne, et que pour leur propre sécurité, ils feraient mieux de rester à l'écart.

Dans son laboratoire, Komui avait perdue conscience à cause de l'explosion. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore inventé celui-la ?

* * *

Mysti: *x* MOUAAAHAHAHAHA!Les pauvres exorcistes!


	2. Chapter 2

Mysti: Voilà le premier chapitre! Bonne lecture! Je rapel que les perso ne m'appartiennent pas! dommage d'ailleurs...

* * *

Ali…Allen au pays des merveilles

Allen Walker, notre exorciste aux cheveux blanc se réveilla difficilement, une fois complètement éveillé il constata que tous ce qui l'entourait lui semblaient normal. Ce ne fut qu'une fois hors du lit qu'il remarqua un problème, et un gros même. Le maudit portait une robe ! Une robe bleue ciel, avec un tablier blanc, des bas rayé blanc et bleue, une paire de ballerine blanche et un ruban bleue ciel dans ces courts cheveux blancs. Le jeune Walker tenta en vain de retirer cet accoutrement. Désespère l'albinos décida de se rendre au réfectoire pour le petit déjeuné dans cette tenue. Durant le trajet, ce dernier croiser un Miranda maladroite et pressé, répétant « Oh mon Dieu ! je suis en retard ! » Il eut à peine le temps de voir une petite queue blanche et des oreilles de lapin que la maladroite était déjà repartit. Allen eut un sourire crispé, une goutte de sueur derrière la tête et reprit sa route.

Une fois au réfectoire Allen put constater que toute la congrégation était touchée par le phénomène. Le jeune homme commanda une tonne de nourriture, comme à son habitude, puis alla s'assoir auprès des autres exorcistes. Une fois assis il observa le groupe, Lenalee portait une robe rouge ancienne, et une couronne en or sur la tête. Lavi toujours avec son éternel sourire portait sa tenue d'exorciste en plus d'oreille et d'une queue de chat tigré. Enfin le japonais portait un costume noir et un chapeau haut forme. A peine le rouquin eut terminé d'examiner le jeune anglais qu'il se mit à rire, il s'arrêta en entendant l'ordre de la chinoise :

- LA FERME ! OU JE TE COUPE LA TÊTE !

- Ok ! ok ! du calme Lenalee… fit le chat roux.

- Vous savez ce qui se passe ? demanda l'albinos en ignorant Lavi et débutant son repas.

- Encore une potion de mon frère, le problème c'est que cet idiot est dans le coma…soupira la chinoise. Le pire c'est qu'on ne peut pas sortir. A son réveil je lui couperai la tête !

- On est tous des personnages d'Alice au pays des merveilles. Expliqua Lavi. Moi je suis le chat de chester, Lenalee la reine de cœur, Kanda le chapelier fou et toi et bien t'es Alice.

- Je me demande qui est le lapin blanc ? fit Lenalee rêveuse.

- Miranda. Répondit Allen. Je l'ai croisé en venant.

Cependant l'anglais remarqua un détail qui le surprit et choqua. Yuu Kanda, le taciturne, qui ne mange en général que ses éternelles soba, mangeais un fraisier et buvais du thé anglais. Sentant le regard du plus jeune sur lui le japonais fixa d'un regard froid sur ce dernier avant de demander quelque peu énervé :

- C'est quoi ton problème moyashi ?

- MON NOM C'EST ALLEN BAKANDA ! euh… a par ça … tu ne manges pas tes soba aujourd'hui ?

La remarque d'Allen fit réaliser qu'en effet le japonais avait changé de régime alimentaire.

- J'avais une envie de thé, vas savoir pourquoi… ironisa le brun.

- Dites… ? on fait comment en cas d'attaque ? Je veux dire nos innocences ? est ce qu'ils sont touché par ces changement ? demanda Allen

Le groupe s'entre regardèrent avant de quitter le réfectoire pour la salle d'entrainement, Allen fut le premier à tenter l'expérience en vain, il ne pouvait pas prendre l'apparence de crow clown. Kanda lui pouvait aisément utiliser Mugen. Lavi ne pouvait utiliser son maillet, mais pouvait disparaitre. Et pour terminer Lenalee, lorsqu'elle activa ses bottes la chinoise se mit à poursuivre ses collègues en criant :

- QU'ON LEUR COUPE LA TÊTE !

Les exorcistes passèrent le reste de la journée à éviter la jeune femme, en se demandant ce que demain leur réservait.

* * *

Mysti: Voilà et donc... euh...quoi?

*les exorcistes la regarde sévèrement*

Lenalee: NON MAIS! POURQUOI JE SUIS UNE FOLLE FURIEUSE!?

Mysti: Et bien ...la tenue te vas le mieux. ^^''

Lavi: ET... euh non j'ai pas a me plaindre.

Kanda: Et Gamine! lui ( montre Lavi) c'est un lapin crétin! Pas un chat.

Mysti: *µ* Kanda... (sort la tenue de chapelier) remet ton costume de chapelier!

* s'approche dangereusement du japonais et... part en courant en le voyant sortir mugen. Mysti se cache dans un bateau.*

Mysti: Ouf je suis touj...euh salut Allen... ^^"

Allen: Tu ne peux pas m'echapper.* regard mauvais* du moin plus depuis que je sais utiliser l'arche.

*Mysti se fait agresser par l'albinos*

Mysti: KYAAAAA! AU SECOUUUURRR!


	3. Chapter 3

Mysti: Et voila!amusez vous bien mes petits exorcistes MOUHAHAAHAHA!

* * *

Le petit chaperon-rou…blanc ?

Le maudit se réveilla en sursaut, la veille il avait était transformé en Alice, à moins qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, ce qu'il espérait. Cette fois ci il n'y avait rien, sauf que son innocence était activée. Le clown couronné de Dieu soupira en constatant qu'il ne pouvait la désactiver :

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe encore ?

L'albinos se résigna à quitter sa chambre, remerciant le ciel que Link soit absent, réunion avec Luberrier. A peine l'anglais eut il quitté sa chambre qu'il croisa Rever portant une robe beige, qui déclara en lui confiant un panier :

- Allen pourrait tu emmener ce panier dans la chambre de Lenalee ? elle est malade et ce sont ces médicaments.

Le symbiotique acquiesça en prenant le panier puis se dirigea vers la dite chambre. Sur le trajet le petit chaperon blanc croisa un homme-loups japonais, massacrant un bucheron roux qui avait osé se moquer ouvertement du kendoka. Voyant la scène Allen ne put réprimer un sourire, détail qui n'échappa pas au regard aiguisé de Kanda, qui s'en prit au plus jeune. L'albinos utilisa ses griffes pour se protéger de Mugen, et le loup déclara :

- Je vais te faire ravaler ton sourire Moyashi !

- Mon nom c'est Allan Bakanda ! s'exclama le dit Moyashi.

Lavi reprit conscience pour voir le petit chaperon blanc et le loup se battre le bucheron déclara en interrompant une seconde le combat :

- Tient c'est au tour du petit chaperon rouge.

Les deux autres reprirent leur dispute ignorant le futur bookman, jusqu'au moment où Allen se souvint d'un détail et déclara :

- Dégage Bakanda je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

- Et t'a quoi de mieux à faire, on est coincé ici j'te rappelle. Fit Kanda

- Je dois porter ce panier à Lenalee, elle est malade. Annonça le symbiotique.

- Tss… j't'accompagne. Fit le japonais.

Les deux exorcistes reprirent la route jusqu'à la chambre de la chinoise, après que le kendoka assomma une seconde fois le bucherons qui le tapais sur les nerfs. Une fois dans la chambre de la jeune fit la porte se referma derrière eux et la voix de cette dernière s'éleva :

- Piégé ! Bon buvez la potion maintenant !

- Que ? fit l'albinos perdu.

- Qu'est que tu fous !? s'énerva Kanda.

- Je veux jouer, alors buvez cette potion ! ordonna la chinoise.

Ne voyant aucune échappatoire les deux exorcistes furent dans l'obligation d'obéir. La chinoise reprit amusé :

- Maintenant je vais vous posez des questions qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. Primo ! Est-ce que vous vous haïssez ?

- Non. Fit simplement les deux exorcistes

- Alors pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas rester deux minutes sans vous engueuler ? reprit la jeune fille.

- Je ne sais pas … répondit le plus jeune.

- J'aime bien… fit le japonais lui-même surprit d'avoir prononcé ces mots a haute voix.

Le regard surprit d'Allen se posa sur le kendoka qui regarda ailleurs gêne par la situation. Lenalee eu un sourire amusée derrière son écran et demanda fier d'elle :

- Combien de personne avez-vous embrassez ?

- 2. fit l'albinos

- Aucune. fit Kanda qui avait repris son air sérieux.

- Qui ? fit la chinoise à l' intention d'Allen

Le symbiotique tenta de réprimer la réponse en vain, la potion que la jeune femme leur avait fait boire l'obligea à parler :

- Road…. Et … Kanda...

A l'entente de la seconde personne, plusieurs akuma vêtues en ange passèrent en chantant une louange à Dieu. Lenalee s'évanoui dans le placard ou elle s'était caché, Kanda dégaina mugen furieux, Allen sourit penaud avant de s'enfuir en courant. Pourchassé par un loup assoiffé de sang qui détruisait tous les obstacles, soit le pauvre chasseur roux qui n'avait rien demandé mais se trouvant sur la trajectoire fut tabassé. Et Allen évita le japonais toute la sainte journée.

* * *

( De retour de son séjour a l'hopital apres s'etre faites agressée par Allen)

Mysti: na,nanana, nana...euh ...tient que me vaux l'honneur de votre visite mes chers exorcistes?

Lavi: è_é Pourquoi je me fait tabasser tout du long?!

Mysti: ^^" euh... t'es le bucheron..? * et ze t'aime pas! na!*

Lenalee: ^^ j'ai rien a dire.

Kanda: *.* ( sort Mugen)

Allen^^# Mysti- chan... ( sort ses griffes)

Mysti: (recule prudament) oui Allen...?

Alen: *.* # A MORT!

(Mysti tente de s'enfuire en vain et se retrouve coincé par les exorcistes furieux)

Mysti: KYYYAAAAAAAA! A L'AIDE!

( Se retrouve une nouvelle fois a l'hosto avec des blessures plus graves)

Médecin: é_è Mademoiselle? Avez vous des problèmes a l'école ou chez vous?

Mysti: -_-' Non, avec les persos de D. gray man.

Médecin: ?_?

( Décide de prendre un rendez-vous avec le psy pour Mysti.)


End file.
